


surprises

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, No Angst, it's my new hc and you can't fucking stop me, the squad's all here, trans!sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: “Yeah man, that’s cool. Forgot you had all that shit to do after school. We can wait, but you better hurry or Ash is gonna eat all the chips."--In which Sal has good friends, Gizmo likes video games, and Henry Fisher needs to start setting calendar reminders.





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that sal's birthday is in mid-october

Sal hadn’t been expecting anything for his birthday. He’d never told his friends when it was, just that it was in October. His dad had forgotten for the last three years, always swearing he’d make it up to him. Sal was used to it at this point. He’d probably end up playing video games with Gizmo again, like he did last year.

 

At least, that was the plan. But the second he’d tossed his bag down on the bed Friday afternoon, he got a call on the walkie. “Hey, Sally Face!” Sal blinked, grabbing the walkie off the charging dock.

 

“Larry Face? What’s up, man? You just saw me like ten minutes ago,” he said, confused. Larry laughed, though through the walkie it came out as just a rush of static instead of a wheezy snort.

 

“I know, I know, but I got somethin’ to show you. Come downstairs man, the rest of the squad’s already here!” With that, Larry signed off, and no amount of constant talking could get him to come back. Sal sighed, what was left of his lips twisting.

 

He’d been looking forward to lying around without his binder on, but.......he couldn’t deny he was curious. So, he shucked his t-shirt and flannel in favor of a sports bra and one of Larry’s hoodies he’d stolen. He winced when he blinked and it felt like someone had rubbed sand in his eyes, frowning. He picked up the walkie again, figuring even if Larry didn’t answer, he should know Sal would be late. “Hey Larry? I need to take my meds and clean up a bit. I’ll be there in like.....fifteen minutes, tops. That cool?” he asked. He set it back on the charging dock before loosening his mask and slipping it off.

 

“Yeah man, that’s cool. Forgot you had all that shit to do after school. We can wait, but you better hurry or Ash is gonna eat all the chips.” Sal smiled, yawning and grabbing his cup of saline solution. He popped his eye out, dunking it a couple times before putting it back in and blinking again. Better. He took out the pigtails, brushing his hair back and tying it all up in one messy bun, pinning his bangs back with bobby pins.

 

Hair now taken care of, he grabbed his pills from the nightstand and popped open the FRIDAY slot. Three ibuprofen, one Zoloft, and a vitamin D pill. All there. He shook them out into his hand, swallowing them with a gulp of water from his water bottle (used specifically to make sure he didn’t swallow the saline.....again). He glanced around his room, making sure he didn’t forget anything, before nodding once, firmly. He put his mask back on, wincing when it once again brushed against his face.  _ “Shit  _ that’s cold....” he muttered, shivering.

 

He went back to the living room, patting Gizmo on the head and slipping his shoes back on. He grabbed his keys out of the bowl and left the apartment, heading for the basement. “Wait, why are there chips? Lisa never buys junk food....” He frowned, eyes narrowed. “They’re not telling me something.....”

 

He waved to David and Sara, who were grabbing the laundry (finally), before knocking on Larry’s door. It opened almost immediately, and he was dragged in by Larry. “You’re here! And you changed your hair! Wait, is that my sweater?” Larry rambled, stopping suddenly. Sal ran into his back, a small  _ oomph  _ escaping him before he could stop it.

 

“Yes to all three. Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Sal snarked, struggling to keep a straight face. Todd snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

“Commentary not needed, Lieutenant Sarcasm....” he muttered. Larry just chuckled, pulling Sal into the room. “Anyway Sal, it’s about time you got here! You’re the guest of honor!”

 

Sal blinked, eyes wide. He finally noticed the wrapped presents, the bowl of junk food on the table, and even.....hang on. “Is that a cake?” he asked. He squinted. “A  _ ghost emoji  _ cake?”

 

Ash snickered, and Larry groaned, throwing a family-pack of Oreos at her. “I told you he’d ask about the cake first!” she cackled, hoarding her Oreos close to her chest like Smaug. Sal sighed, shaking his head.

 

“What’s going on, guys?” he asked. Larry clapped him on the back, plopping him down in Lisa’s armchair.

 

“Happy birthday, dude.” Sal’s breath caught in his throat, and he couldn’t speak. Instead, he dug his fingers into the holes on his knees, trying to find his voice.

 

“How did you....” he asked, trailing off.

 

“One of the staff members at school owed me a favor. I asked them to look it up,” Ash supplied. He smiled, a light blush heating his ears.

 

“Well.....thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ibuprofen = for pain  
> zoloft = for depression and anxiety; a lesser-known SSRI (selective serotonin uptake inhibitor)  
> vitamin d = self-explanatory. i have to take one, so does sal. deal with it.
> 
> also hey can i hc that sally face takes place in colorado? yes? good.


End file.
